Splatanronpa
by WarriorsStoryteller
Summary: [WARNING: HEAVY SPOILERS FOR SPLATOON 2: OCTO EXPANSION AHEAD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.] [DANGANRONPA V3 SHIPS ARE IMPLIED IN THIS STORY. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.] This is merely demonstrating the circumstances that the DRV3 cast would be in if they were ever inklings/octolings in inkopolis. If you want, leave a review and let us know what you think of our story!
1. Prologue

**Okay, just a note before starting this story off. "But you're WarriorsStoryteller! This is Splatoon and Danganronpa! What gives?" I like to make stories I come up with. I couldn't get this story out of my head for quite some time now, so I decided to write it down and progress.**

 **"But you have 2 other stories to work on! Can't this one wait?" I'll try to make sure to work on all of them. Though it may be stressful to keep up with 2 stories, it won't be very long before another chapter for both of those books. For now, we're here for Splatanronpa.**

 **Now that that is addressed, on with the chapter!**

Agent 3 was on his usual patrol, as always. His job was always the same. Defend Inkopolis from the octarians. His mentor, Captain Cuttlefish, disappeared with the Octoling he defeated. What was his name again? He could've sworn it started with a K. He never really identified the someone that attacked him and the octoling, either. Sighing, Agent 3 decided to take a break and head for Inkopolis Square.

"Hey, Shuichi! What have you been up to?" A pink inkling said. This inkling was special to Agent 3. A very special friend who knew almost all of his secrets. She was always someone to rely on, but he was always forbidden to speak of his job to her.

"Nothing, really. Want to do some turf war, Kaede?" Agent 3 asked.

"Sure! Should we ask the others?" Kaede said.

"Maybe ask Rantaro and Himiko," Agent 3 suggested.

"Good idea! Himiko wanted to get a good splat today, believe it or not," Kaede replied. "I'll go fetch them!"

Agent 3 waited for Kaede to return. He always liked the feel of Inkopolis, whether it be the square or the plaza. He wandered over to the abandoned subway station and heard a noise. He knew he shouldn't, but he decided to listen closely to the unknown.

[TRANSITION TO OCTO EXPANSION COMPLETE]

The octoling woke up with a sharp pang in his head. He didn't remember anything except the tune of Calamari Inkantation and the agent that knocked him out. He remembered the lines of something he had heard long ago:

Pale summer moonlight on the seafloor.

An octopus, unaware that dawn will bring capture,

Rests within a trap, dreaming fleeting dreams…

He snapped his eyes open and freaked out as an elder squid confronted him.

"AHOY! OCTOLING!"

 _What's his issue? Can't he keep his voice down?_ He thought.

"Up and at 'em, ya lazy whiffle-whaffle!"

Now the octoling was really confused. What was he supposed to be up for?

"This fight ain't over! Prepare for a royal whoopin'!"

Was he in a fight or something with this squid? And how would this elder squid hurt him in any way?

"…But there's no honor in defeating an unarmed opponent…and you seem to have lost your weapon somewhere around here."

Okay, no doubt he was in a fight with someone. But he was still very confused about why this squid was looking down at him. Not to mention, he didn't remember having a weapon at all.

The squid looked around for a bit as the octoling sat up, confused. He didn't know where he was at all and didn't know what to do.

"And just where is…here…anyway?" The squid said, almost as if he were reading the octoling's mind. "The last thing I remember, you were battling my protégé, Agent 3, in Octo Valley…when both of you were suddenly attacked by someone."

Woah, okay. Apparently, the agent that had knocked him out was this squid's protégé. No wonder. The octoling decided it best not to speak until the squid shut his mouth.

"And somehow we got marooned here… So, uh…hows about we call a temporary truce while we find a way to escape?"

The octoling nodded his head in agreement. He didn't want to get beat a second time, so he just decided to go along with it.

"But where are my manners… I haven't even told you my name! I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon!"

Squidbeak Splatoon… for some reason, it rung a bell with the octoling, but he couldn't figure out why.

"And you are…?" The squid waited for him to introduce himself. The octoling didn't know how to respond. He didn't know his own name, and he didn't know why except for the fact that he had hit the ground hard.

"This is the part where you tell me your name." The octoling looked at the squid, confused, hoping that he would understand.

"By kracken… You lost your memory when you hit the ground?! Can't you remember anything about yourself? Anything at all?!"

Now that he thought about it, he remembered he had medium hair for a male octoling, and that he had purple eyes. Now that he thought about it, his hairstyle is probably more of a girl's hairstyle, but he didn't care. He also had very pale skin as well. He informed the squid that he knew full well of his appearance.

"Most interesting… I noticed that you were humming the Calamari Inkantation right before you came to…"

Yes, the song that was stuck in his brain for the majority of his slumber: The Calamari Inkantation. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why, but it had been engraved in his memory. It felt like it was supposed to be life-changing, but in a way he didn't know how to communicate.

"Could it be? Has this heavenly melody been etched into your very soul?!" The octoling knew that he couldn't possibly put it into words, so he simply nodded.

"I'll take your stunned nod as a YES! I've heard tell of Octarians whose souls were etched by those squidtastic grooves… But that was a year back, during Agent 3's fight with DJ Octavio."

DJ Octavio… He had to be the leader of the octoling race. But, yet again, it didn't ring a bell for the amnesiac octoling.

"Still… I can't shake the feeling that this is related somehow. In any case, sorry for siccing Agent 3 on you back there. Any fan of the Squid Sisters is a friend of mine! I mean that with all of my hearts."

Squid Sisters… They sang that Calamari Inkantation, the very song that ended up with both of them being stuck down here.

"Now dust yourself off and find your land legs. We need to get moving!"

Sighing heavily with sleepiness, the octoling stood up and stretched a bit. At least he knew how to walk, that was for sure.

"Let's find a way outta here!" The squid said excitedly. The octoling guessed that he didn't get much excitement in his lifetime, but he could be wrong.

Looking around, the octoling noticed a train station that was heavily marked off, with one stall exposed. Is this by coincidence, or was it planned all along? He entered the train that only had a board to serve as an entrance. By the looks of it, this was long abandoned. He made his way to the front, which was broken and served as an exit for him. He looked down and realized that there was ink here. He jumped into octopus form and swam through the ink. It felt nice to swim through ink again. He had no idea what he would be facing.


	2. Chapter 1

Inklings: Shuichi (Agent 3), Kaede, Kirumi, Rantaro (Agent 4), Miu, Himiko, K1-B0, Korekiyo

OCTOLING PROFILES

10,001-10,008: Appeared June 18, YEAR 14018.

10,001 (Kaito)

10,002 (Angie)

10,003 (Maki)

10,004 (Ryoma)

10,005 (Gonta)

10,006 (Tenko)

10,007 (Tsumugi)

10,008 (Agent 8)

[ERROR: NAMES NOT FOUND]

The octoling came to an abandoned room, and he began to feel nervous. Ignoring the captain's remarks, he decided to continue. He noticed that there was a little switch with footprints on it not too far away. He stepped on it, and it activated a passage to another room. He landed on another switch, this time receiving a Splattershot Jr. after getting out. He entered the room and looked around. _This isn't half bad,_ he thought. Going through and breaking boxes, he heard the captain say, "It doesn't seem like any other octoling is here."

Boy, was he wrong. Out of nowhere, ink began to shoot at him. Ducking, the octoling swam away quickly and headed for high ground to see what was going on. On the other side, another octoling was peaking out from the box. Panicking, the other octoling accidentally broke its box. Now he could see that this octoling was a girl. She had long tentacles that almost brushed the floor and dark blue eyes.

"Don't hurt me!" The octogirl said. Given that both octolings were on edge, he decided to hide his surprise with sarcasm.

"Well, you were trying to splat me! What gives?!" He asked.

"That wasn't me…?" She said, confused.

Out of nowhere, another octoling ambushed them, but not spraying any ink.

"…Who are you?" He asked the third octoling.

"Oh! Gonta mean no harm!" This octoling had to be a male due to his voice, but he couldn't put aside the long tentacles. He looked into his green eyes.

Looking up now, he realized that this octoling was slightly taller than him and the other octoling.

"…Come again?"

"Gonta not shoot! Promise!"

"Inkoming!" The second octoling shouted.

Up above, there was yet another octoling that had jumped from the ceiling, pointing her charger at them. They all swam for their lives, with him being the one that the octoling had caught.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The fourth octoling demanded, threatening him with her charger. This octoling had flowing pigtails with red scrunchies holding them together and red eyes.

"I'm just another octoling…! Don't mind me!" He said, exaggeratedly nervous.

"Don't hurt him, Maki…" The other octogirl said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Maki said.

"I think he ended up here the same way we did…"

"Gonta say no violence!"

Now he was confused. Ended up here like they did? And why did they know each other's names?

"Oh… I think I should introduce myself and the others. The one who tried to splat you is Maki,"

Maki glared at him, leaving him shaken.

"The octoling over there is Gonta,"

"Hello! Gonta's name is Gonta!" He said cheerfully.

"And my name is Tsumugi!" She pointed at herself with pride. "There are others here, but they wandered off a little while ago. What's your name?"

"Well… I forgot my name," The octoling said. Everyone gasped.

"They really knocked you out that hard?" Tsumugi asked.

"'They'?" The octoling said, confused. "You mean, that agent?"

"No, but something else knocked us out and took us here," Tsumugi said. "Though, no one can remember who."

"Shouldn't we try and find a way back to the surface, by any chance?" Maki asked.

"I agree with her," The octoling said.

"Same here!"

"Gonta agree!"

They all decided to exit the room and find an exit. "Does anyone have that key for the vault?" Tsumugi asked. Maki handed her the key and the vault opened for them to walk out. Captain Cuttlefish was waiting for them, and he stared in surprise as the four octolings walked by.

"You found some… other… octolings?"

"Yep."

They climbed onto the train station platforms and noticed that the four octolings mentioned before weren't there.

"What gives? They said they would be here…" Maki, sounding slightly worried and saddened.

"Over here, genius." A tinier octoling was sitting on a bench not too far away from them. The octoling was wearing a beanie and a leather jacket.

"Ryoma! Where are the others?" Tsumugi asked.

"They're around here somewhere. I just decided to take a break here."

"RUN! TRAIN INKOMING!" A voice sounded somewhere.

3 other octolings came running from the other train tracks and jumped onto the platform. As soon as Maki heard them, she flung herself on one of the boys.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON THOSE TRACKS?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN SQUISHED WITHOUT ANY SPAWN POINT!" She shouted at him.

"Nice to see you too, Maki…" he replied exhaustedly.

The octoling stood by and watched the whole thing escalate and barely noticed the other two octolings approach. Once Maki left the boy alone, one octoling came up to the exhausted octoling and said, "Don't worry, Kaito! It was Atua's will to let us live!"

The other octoling said, "Angie, it was just luck. Not Atua or anything."

"Don't anger Atua, Tenko." Angie said.

"I guess I know everyone's names now," The octoling said.

"You'll get used to the craziness someday," Tsumugi sighed.

[RESURFACING. RESURFACING COMPLETE]

"I can't believe our last gig went so well, Marina!"

"Yeah, especially since we worked a Salmon Run shift instead of rehearsing!"

*transition*

"And that's all the time we've got! Until next time…"

"Don't get cooked, stay Off the Hook!"

Agent 3 walked away from the station confused about what he had heard. Was the octoling he knocked out down there? Or did Agent 4 knock someone out too? Either way, Agent 3 thought it best not to think about it for long.

"Shuichi! I brought them!" Kaede said happily.

"Great. Let's start our match," Agent 3 said.

While waiting for the match to start, Agent 3 pondered his name. It's not that he didn't like the sound of it, but he wished to be called Agent 3 instead of Shuichi. It sounded right, but then he would be rejecting the idea of his own name.

"Go!"

Agent 3 grabbed his charger and picked a particular spot that was high enough for him to splat, but low enough so that he wouldn't be easily spotted. He watched Rantaro with awe as he flung his roller left and right at the opposing team. Rantaro…

Agent 4, AKA Rantaro, had been the one to save Callie from DJ Octavio's hands… er- tentacles. He wished he'd been around to see that. Agent 4 and Octavio's performance had been said to renew Octarians' souls, just like how Agent 3's "performance" changed their hearts two years ago. He decided to focus on sniping, otherwise, his team would lose the battle. Rantaro saluted quickly to him, and Agent 3 continued to snipe throughout the battle.

*WHISTLE*

"We won!" Kaede's call sounded high into the air. The 4 players posed as the camera brought them up. It was nice to finally win after a while.

However, the only thing on Agent 3's mind were the voices he heard in the subway. What were they up to down there? Stepping out of the battle teleporter, he noticed an alert on his phone. Nothing special, just map changes. He decided to try and reach the subway's server and communicate with the octoling he knocked out.

3rd_Agent: Hi

Octo_K: Who are you

3rd_Agent: Sorry for knocking you out on Mount Nantai

Octo_K: Mount Nantai?

3rd_Agent: I heard your conversation in the subway

Octo_K: How do you know me?

3rd_Agent: I'm the agent that knocked you out

Octo_K: Wow thanks for that

3rd_Agent: I said sorry. Anyway, whats going on

Octo_K: why should you know

3rd_Agent: it's for your safety

Octo_K: we're on a train

This wasn't going to go anywhere. If anything, this created more problems for him to solve.

"See ya tomorrow, Shuichi!" Kaede called.

"See you," he replied.


	3. Chapter 2

3rd_Agent: Why are you on a train

Octo_K: I don't know there's just a small sea cucumber taking us to tests.

3rd_Agent: Huh. I heard of something like that

Octo_K: Yeah we're en route to our first one

3rd_Agent: Alright Good luck

The octoling and his friends appeared at the first test. "Now, for you to complete the test, you all have to do it separately." C.Q. Cumber announced. "Purple, you do it first." C.Q. Cumber led the octoling to the teleporter and they both appeared at the start of the test.

The octoling stepped toward C.Q. Cumber to hear his explanation. "To pass this test, you must shoot and then touch the goal. The visibility here is quite poor, so be careful. Good luck."

The octoling waited a bit longer to see if C.Q had anything else to say. "...Take care out there."

He stepped forward and received his weapon: a Splattershot. He was given three lives and then the gate flung him out onto the field. Looking around, he noticed a few trees were hooked up to blue ink bags. _I wonder why,_ he thought. _Was the vegetation dying?_

The captain's voice came through the intercom. "Trees?! Man this subway is weird..."

"Target acquired." A seemingly robotic voice came. The octoling looked up and noticed a strangely colored octoling.

"Octolings are your friends, right? Maybe try talking to them?"

"Destroy." The other octoling said, shooting at him.

"Egad! Are they really going to attack a fellow Octarian?" the Captain said, surprised. "You might want to talk a little louder!"

"But I didn't say anything," He said. He splatted the octoling in front of him, and around the splat were unusual, glitch-like blocks that disappeared after a second. He started to wonder if they were even real.

"That gate is open! I guess taking them out was a good idea after all!" The Captain said.

Once he had come through the gate, another octoling appeared. "Seek and destroy," it said.

One more octoling spawned in with them.

"More trouble! Double trouble! Get 'em back before they get you! That's the number one rule of the battlefield!"

Two octolings? He inked one of the pillars to gain the higher ground and noticed a box of armor. He broke the box and took the armor. Turning around, he splatted the two octolings. Again, that glitch effect made him realize that maybe they aren't real at all.

"Seems like they'd be friendly to you, yet they're attacking. But why?!" Captain asked himself. "Well, whatever... The next gate has opened up, so get a move on!"

At this point in time, he felt annoyed with the captain, so he turned his headset off. No more needless conversations.

He walked through the gate and splatted another box, which also held armor. He headed over to splat yet another box, which contained a splashdown. He made his way toward the third pillar, where a fourth octoling spawned. "Seek and destroy."

This octoling had an inkjet, which meant that higher ground would be super helpful to him. He climbed on to the pillar and did his best to shoot her down. She landed on the ground and he made use of his splashdown. The splashdown destroyed only a few boxes, and he had to finish the octoling off with shots from his splattershot.

A gate opened somewhere in the test, and he saw a gold thing floating above a base. Was he supposed to ink it? Curious, he inked it, and it stabbed downward into the base. He leapt toward it, and a message showed up, saying "Test Completed". Relief flooded his senses and he superjumped back to the test platform. In his hands, he held a little inkling-like piece of cake. The teleporter brought him back to where his friends were waiting for him.

"What is this?" He asked C.Q. Cumber.

"Ah, yes, that is a mem cake. Before you say anything, don't call them meme cakes. It's already gotten old with the last group I had."

"Am I able to eat it?"

"Yes, if you want to remember specific things."

The octoling decided to chance it and ate the mem cake. A world he had never seen before had flooded his sights.

[FLASHBACK COMMENCE…]

[FLASHBACK SUCCESSFUL]

[PROJECTING FLASHBACK]

The agent he needed to take down. Agent 3. This octoling was at the top of his class, and an expert in combat, especially the octobrush. Agent 3 stood in front of him, his eyes glaring at him. He dove down from his pillar and attacked the octoling. He did his best to stand his ground, but Agent 3 had defeated him. An overflowing sense of calmness filled him as the tune of Calamari Inkantation played in the background. "Retreat, Kokichi!"

[FLASHBACK TERMINATED]

[RETURNING TO THE STATION]

"Hey! Are you okay?" He awoke once more to Tsumugi's voice. "You fainted as soon as you bit into that thing! What did you see?"

"Uuuooh…" He couldn't speak. He felt extremely lightheaded and struggled to even stand up. He fell asleep once more, not letting the memory slip from his memory.

[RESURFACING. RESURFACING COMPLETE]

"Uuuooh…"

That didn't sound good. Agent 3 was at the subway, eavesdropping once more. He had heard the octoling hit a floor somewhere, and hard. If only he had a way to be there…

"Shuichi, it's already dark out."

Agent 3 jumped up in surprise. "Oh, it's just you, Rantaro. What's…up?"

"You've been acting strange lately. Are you okay?"

"Never better," Agent 3 lied.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on."

Agent 3 hesitated for a moment. Yes, Rantaro was in the same line of work as him, but was he ready to share what he was doing yet?

"Don't forget, we're both agents. We work together."

"I… remember the time when I knocked out an octoling on Mount Nantai, and they mysteriously disappeared with someone?"

"Not quite, but tell me more."

"I think the octoling I knocked out is down there, and I think he lost his memory." Agent 3 pulled up their conversation on his phone and showed it to Rantaro.

"Can't say for sure. It could be anyone."

"Well, I think that octoling just fainted on the floor."

"I wonder what happened," Rantaro looked genuinely surprised.

"Do you know anyone in the subways that can put up cameras?"

"...I think I might know one person," Rantaro thought for a while. "I'll ask him to try and set up cameras so you can see what's going on."

"Alright. Thank you, Agent- I mean, Rantaro." Agent 3 bowed.

"No problem. And promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Get a good night's sleep tonight. It will do you good."

Keeping these words in mind, Agent 3 did have a good night. His dreams were filled with meeting the octoling once more, and how they would react.

[TIMESKIP]

*CHI-CHI-CHI CHIRP CHIRP*

Shuichi was up in a heartbeat. Shuichi always felt like himself in the morning, because unlike most inklings, he was an early bird. He picked up his phone and checked the chat log. Nothing. Suddenly, his phone went off with a message from Agent 4.

Agent_4: Cameras are up. Thank me later, you have an octoling to keep tabs on.

Shuichi automatically went to the security camera that was now installed on his phone and looked through it. _Woah,_ he thought. _8 octolings? And that's the octoling I fought right on the floor!_ Shuichi looked closer and, upon further inspection, it seemed that the octoling had a memory hit him hard. The octolings around the fainted one were all asleep, clearly staying by their friends' side while they recover. It was nice to know that the octoling he defeated was faring well and living a new life… well, minus the memory event. Shuichi got up from his bed and headed out for patrol.


	4. Chapter 3

The octoling woke up with a sigh. Finally, he felt awake enough to walk around. All of his friends were asleep, and the sea cucumber was climbing the walls. "Awake now?" C.Q. Cumber said. "About time. Did you learn anything new?"

He responded with, "I think my name is Kokichi. Is that correct?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Yep, that's your name. But what else did you learn?"

"I was skilled in combat and still didn't fare well against Agent 3."

"Yep! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to try and find something to eat on these walls." The sea cucumber went back to doing its usual thing.

Kokichi decided to walk around a bit. The octolings only respawned when a new test subject came in, so it was completely fine for him to take a little stroll. Looking around, he noticed a camera he never noticed before. He waved at it for fun. He didn't know why, he just felt an urge to wave at this camera. He heard the group stir, so he booked it back to the start and past the gate.

"…Huh…? You're up…?" Maki asked groggily.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I am," Kokichi replied. Now the whole group was starting to wake up. As soon as they realized that he had fainted the day before, they asked him "Are you okay?" and "Is there anything we could do?" He was perfectly okay, he said to them, and that he didn't need anything./p

"Did octoling remember anything?" Gonta asked.

"Well, I did remember my name…" Kokichi said slowly.

"What is your name?" Tsumugi asked.

"My name is Kokichi," he said.

"What a lovely name! Atua approved name!" Angie cheered.

"That being said, don't you guys need to also finish your tests?" Kokichi asked.

"Right. Who's going next, C.Q?" Tsumugi asked.

"Dark green's up. Good luck."

Kokichi's phone started beeping.

3rd_Agent: What are you guys up to?

Octo_K: Not much just noticed a new camera got installed in the facility we're in

3rd_Agent: A friend of mine put it up for me to make sure things are okay down there. Is that okay with you?

Octo_K: Sure. I think I waved at one of them.

3rd_Agent: Yep, I saw that. Just make sure no one goes comatose.

Octo_K: We know how to take care of ourselves.

[TIMESKIP]

"Alright, now that everyone's done, get back on the train," C.Q. Cumber said, ushering them in. As soon as they were all inside, they greeted Captain Cuttlefish. All of a sudden, they heard a speaker-like frequency coming from the captain.

"Huh… Is this thing working?!" the captain said with surprise. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Oho! I hear something! Come in, Agent 3! Agent 3, do you copy?!" Kokichi was now wondering if Agent 3 was really on that walkie-talkie.

"Mic check, one-two, who the heck are you?!" an overly enthusiastic inkling voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"EXCUSE ME?!" the captain was taken aback by this sudden response.

"Pearl! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?!" an Octoling voice scolded the inkling who was supposedly named Pearl.

"Hwa-?! Who am I speaking to? Where is Agent 3?! State your names!" the captain was clearly nervous about this, and looking around, his friends felt the same concern and confusion as he did.

"Uh, I think I asked you first, dude. Anyway, I'm Pearl, but you can call me MC.Princess!" Pearl said boastfully. Without warning she busted into a rap."My deets? I'm short and sweet! I spit that fire makes posers perspire. Step to my game? I'll bring the pain. I'm never shook because I'm OFF THE HOOK!"

"Oho?! Check it, kid. Are you stepping to me with a rap battle?" Cuttlefish challenged Pearl. "MC Craig in the house! Call me Captain Cuttlefish, but not because I cuddle fish. Smooth like butta bet you wish that you could stunt a flow like this!"

The captain and pearl started rapping with each other for quite a bit as Kokichi and the others stared at each other with confusion.

"OK, you two… That's ENOUGH!" the octoling's voice came again. "Mr. Cuttlefish, was it? We found a radio here and heard your transmission. We're currently on Mount Nantai. Where are you calling from?"

"Mount Nantai… Why that's near Octo Valley!" The captain said surprised. "Agent 8 and I were near there, but someone seems to have taken us underground."

"I see… So you and this…Agent 8 don't know where you are? Sorry to hear that… But worry not! From now on, you'll have me, Marina-aka DJ_Hyperfresh, supporting you!" the octoling named Marina said cheerfully. "I'll get to work analyzing your surroundings, and hopefully I'll be of some help to you!"

"I don't really get what's going on, but hang tight. We got you!' Pearl assured him and the octolings.

"Ok, well… Anyone who loves rappin is a friend of mine. Thanks for your help!" the captain thanked them. "We're off to pass some sorta tests and make our way to the promised land! And by we, I mean you, agents! Time to get after it!"

"Where should we go first?" Tsumugi asked the group.

"I think we should go to the Bounce with Me Station," Kokichi said.

"Gonta agree!" said Gonta.

"I'll go, too." Ryoma agreed.

"Well, I think we should go to the Roll Out Station," Maki said.

"I'll go with Maki," Kaito said.

"I will as well!" Tenko agreed.

"I guess I will go with Maki!" Angie chimed in.

"Who will you go with, Tsumugi?" Maki asked her.

"Splitting up seems like a good idea, so the groups should be even… Alright, I'll go with Kokichi," She said, finalizing their groups.

"Alright, seems fitting. See you guys later," Ryoma said.

"I could have sworn it would've been the Fourth of July at this point, but I could be wrong!" Angie said.

"Well, regardless, let's try our best," Kokichi said.


	5. Chapter 4

Kokichi was waiting patiently near the train for Ryoma to come back from testing. Not too long after Ryoma went in, Ryoma came back out with a mem cake with C.Q. Cumber. Ryoma put the mem cake into one of his pockets and sat down. C.Q. Cumber called Kokichi's name and he followed him into the teleporter. Once they arrived at their destination, Kokichi listened to what C.Q. Cumber had to say.

"In this area, you'll want to get into the habit of jumping extra high on the bounce pads. You're also going to need to watch the movements of the ink sticks carefully. And please be careful not to run out of ink while jumping on the bounce pads…"

Once C.Q. Cumber was done speaking, Kokichi stepped into the equipper and equipped the Blaster and Splat Bomb. Approaching the gate, he readied himself as it flung him out again.

"Check it, Eight! Those Octo-nerds look like they're having fun…" Pearl said as he flung onto the bounce pads by dash tracks. He began bouncing unusually high and tried to defeat the octarians ahead of him.

"They look like Octarians, but there's something weird about them…" Marina said just as Kokichi splatted the two octarians. Kokichi made sure to pop both balloons in front of him before dropping down onto more bounce pads. There, a spinning ink stick was waiting for him. "Oh no – ink sticks! You gotta jump higher to avoid them!" Marina said quickly. Kokichi followed her advice and jumped supernaturally high. Doing this, he managed to ink a wall and climb onto the ground above.

Kokichi activated a checkpoint and eyed the dash tracks in front of him. Jumping onto them, he was plunged onto more bounce pads. He moved to avoid the ink sticks below and suddenly spotted a key. "Key spotted!" Marina blurted out in case he didn't know already.

"Open the vault! Open the vaaault!" Pearl cried out as he collected the key. Making sure he was avoiding the inksticks, Kokichi inked the sponges ahead of him and opened the vault.

Kokichi superjumped over to yet another dash track. He jumped on and he was hurled out onto the bounce pads with an Octosniper trying to splat him. "Use the Bounce Pads to dodge!" Marina said. He eventually made his way to the Octosniper and splatted it. In front of him an ink cannon waited for him. He shot ink through the cannon two times and jumped onto a propeller-controlled bounce pad. "Keep calm and stay on!" Marina said again. Avoiding the ink sticks once more, he inked his way up another wall and activated his last checkpoint.

"Goal in sight!" Marina said excitedly. Kokichi used the dash tracks again and splatted the octarian guarding the goal and inked the goal until it stabbed into the ground. As he grabbed it, he superjumped back to the spawn and held in his hands another inkling mem cake, this time its hair was stained teal. He jumped into the teleporter with C.Q. Cumber and sat down again, waiting for Tsumugi to finish.

"Red scrunchies, you're up," C.Q. Cumber called. Unlike Kokichi and the others, Maki, Kaito, Angie, and Tenko were at the Roll Out Station, not the Bounce With Me Station. Maki followed C.Q. Cumber to the teleporter and jumped out immediately to hear what C.Q. Cumber had to say.

"Use the Baller to get to the goal before time runs out. The clock will start once you've passed through the turnstyle. Each time you reach a checkpoint, more time will be added to the clock. Keep in mind that the Baller can only climb up walls in straight lines." After C.Q. Cumber said what he needed to say, Maki turned and equipped the Baller special. Standing in front of the gate, she was pushed out into the battlefield at once, and in response, she activated the Baller automatically.

Maki rolled down the ramp and used the dash tracks to collect 2 Squid Rings in front of her. Not losing speed, she hopped from platform to platform, each one moving slowly. "Take a ride on those dash tracks!" Marina suggested helpfully. Maki hopped on them and was flung in front of an octarian. "Someone's there!" Pearl pointed out. She decided to ignore it and went around it instead, clinging onto a wall that some more dash tracks flung her onto.

"These Octarians are a serious pain in the keister!" Captain Cuttlefish remarked. Climbing up the wall, Maki heard Marina say, "The scanners didn't pick up any vital signs from that Octarian… How is that possible?!" Maki activated a checkpoint and avoided the ink sticks ahead of her with ease. "The Baller should be able to jump on to of those ink sticks," Marina helpfully pointed out. Maki climbed the wall and hit a vertical dash track which sent her high into the sky. Touching the ground once again, Maki climbed up another wall and hit another set of ink sticks. Using the information Marina gave her, she climbed the ink sticks and went over them. "Ink sticks again?! Don't hold back now. CHAAAARRRGE!" Captain Cuttlefish yelled. Jumping over a gap, Maki let herself fall onto a checkpoint again, collecting 2 Squid Rings along the way.

"Very nice!" Marina complimented her. Swiftly moving between moving platforms, Maki managed to latch onto a moving wall with vertical dash tracks on it and was hurled into the air once more. Moving in front of the goal in front of her, Maki let the Baller inksplode and collected the goal quickly. Disabling the special, Maki superjumped back to the teleporter and waited for C.Q. Cumber. As she teleported back, she held a Pink-haired Inkling mem cake in her hands. She was welcomed by the sight of Kaito, Tenko, and Angie.

Session#1

10,008 has joined the chatroom.

10,008: Hellooo?

10,005 has joined the chatroom.

10,005: Gonta says hi!

10,007 has joined the chatroom.

10,007: Hey.

10,002 has joined the chatroom.

10,002: Atua told me to investigate the room!

10,008: Alright, who's who?

10,005: Gonta is here!

10,008 changed 10,005's username to Gonta.

10,008 changed 10,008's username to Kokichi.

Kokichi: Alright, who else?

10,002: Angie here!

Kokichi changed 10,002's username to Angie.

Kokichi: Who's 10,007?

10,007: Me, Tsumugi

Kokichi changed 10,007's username to Tsumugi.

Kokichi: Alright, who's not here?

Tsumugi: Ryoma, Maki, Kaito, and Tenko.

10,003 has joined the chatroom.

10,003: Why the [SLANG_NOT_FOUND] am I here?

Kokichi: Okay that's either Maki or Ryoma.

10,003: Maki.

Kokichi changed 10,003's username to Maki.

Maki: …That's a bit better.

Kokichi: Someone get Ryoma, Kaito, and Tenko online.

10,006 has joined the chatroom.

10,004 has joined the chatroom.

10,001 has joined the chatroom.

Kokichi: Okay, state your names.

10,006: I'm Tenko.

Kokichi changed 10,006's username to Tenko.

10,001: I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!

Kokichi changed 10,001's username to Kaito Momota Luminary of

Kaito Momota Luminary of: …

Kokichi changed Kaito Momota Luminary of's username to Kaito.

Kokichi: And we can only assume 10,004 is Ryoma.

10,004: Yep.

Kokichi changed 10,004's username to Ryoma.

Kokichi: So, what levels did we get past today?

Maki: Roll Out Station was pretty fast, so we went ahead and did the Wassup 8-Ball Station.

Kokichi: We managed to get past the Bounce With Me Station, so we also did the Maverick Station.

Tsumugi: Where do we even sleep?

Ryoma: If worse comes to worse we might have to sleep on the train.

Maki: Seems like the only option.

Tenko: See ya guys later then.

Angie, Gonta, and 6 others have left the chatroom.


	6. Chapter 5

"Come on, Shuichi! It'll be fun!" Kaede pestered Agent 3.

"I don't know about that," Agent 3 replied back. "I mean, isn't that job dangerous?"  
"Well, of course it is, but it's also fun! Just a couple shifts of Salmon Run? Puh-lease?!"

"…Fine." Agent 3 gave in to Kaede's requests. She had been pestering him all day to go with her to Salmon Run. "Who's going to be with us?"

"Hmm… I think I invited Korekiyo and Kirumi," Kaede said.

"That's one too many K's," Shuichi joked.

"Alright, before they come…" Kaede remained silent, thinking to herself in her head. Looking around, Agent 3 realized that the Salmon Run place looked very shady. Standing near the entrance for Kaede, she suddenly pushed him in with her.

"Right on time, kid. I've got work for ya." Mr. Grizz welcomed Kaede. As for Shuichi, he was roped into two training sessions.

As Shuichi came back from the trainings, he saw Kirumi, Kaede, and Korekiyo all waiting for him. "Ready to work some shifts, Shuichi?" Kaede asked him.

"Sure, I guess," Agent 3 responded. "I already went through the training, so I'm pretty sure I'll be ready."

All four inklings boarded the boat headed for one of the restricted areas and waited.

"Hey, Shuichi, don't you find it a bit odd that there's these inklings around the square with weird hair?" Kaede asked him.

"Huh? …Oh! Those inklings. Yeah, that is a bit strange," Agent 3 said, masking the fact that those were actually, in fact, octolings.

"First it was Marina, then it was the vast majority of the inklings! I do wonder where they got those cuts?"

Korekiyo spoke up first. "Who knows? Maybe they are an entirely different species living among us. They do seem to resemble octopus hair."

Agent 3 tensed at Korekiyo's quick guessing. Could he have really found that out that easily?

Kirumi joined in the conversation, saying, "It could be anything, though. It could be a simple matter of a choice in haircut, or a matter of a different species."

The boat's horn honked, signaling for them to get onto the island. All four inklings superjumped to the center of Marooner's Bay.

Every inkling was assigned a weapon: Kirumi got an Explosher, Shuichi got Glooga Dualies, Korekiyo got a Splat Brella, and Kaede got a Splatterscope. "Oh, carp. I'm not really that good at Splatterscopes," Kaede commented.

The battle began, and the sky suddenly turned dark. The shoreline was revealed, letting the team step onto the new land. Two ink cannons lay on each side of the shoreline, signaling a Cohock Charge. As the four inklings made their way down to the shoreline, Massive numbers of Cohocks flooded the shore. Korekiyo and Kaede got into the cannons to shoot them while Agent 3 and Kirumi continuously gathered Golden Eggs. Eventually, the quota was met, and the Cohocks fled the shoreline.

As the four inklings superjumped back to the spawn, they were all equipped with the same weapons, but each weapon now belonged to a different person. Kaede had the Brella, Agent 3 had the Splatterscope, Korekiyo had the Explosher, and Kirumi had the Glooga Dualies. The sky grew dark again, but the shoreline didn't open up _. Must be either a Glowfly event or a Griller event,_ Agent 3 thought to himself.

It was a Glowfly event. Glowflies swarmed him immediately as all the salmonids around dashed toward him. Kaede automatically got in front of him and splatted as many salmonids as she could, along with Korekiyo and Kirumi. The Glowflies disappeared, reappearing on Korekiyo, who had the brilliant idea of sticking on a high wall. Everyone splatted salmonids and collected Gold Eggs as fast as they could, and before they knew it, Kirumi had been splatted by the rush. Kaede revived her as fast as she could, given that the Glowflies were now on her. The second wave eventually ended, everyone jumping back to spawn once again.

Agent 3 was equipped with the Explosher, Kaede had the Glooga Dualies, Kirumi had the Brella, and Korekiyo got the Splatterscope. The island got foggy, and the four inklings were forced to stay together. Almost everyone got splatted at one point or another, but that's when one of their teammates would come through for them. Kirumi had saved them all once when they were all splatted in the same area, their life rafts clumped together, Agent 3 saved them when they were blown up by a Steelhead's bomb and rushed by salmonids, Kaede saved them last minute when she was about to get splatted, and Korekiyo took advantage of his special and revived them all.

Once the round was over, everyone gathered up and squid partied for a moment, then superjumped back to the boat.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Kaede asked Agent 3.

"That was… better than I expected, at least," He replied.

"Oh, come on, I know you liked it!" Kaede said, making Agent 3 smile.

Session#2

Angie, Gonta, and 7 others the chatroom.

Kokichi: Eh? 7 more?

Tsumugi: What's wrong?

Kokichi: Isn't there only 8 of us?

Angie: True…

3rd_Agent: Oh, hi. I kinda joined your session to see how guys are faring.

Maki: Who are you?

3rd_Agent: I'm an inkling.

Kokichi: Oh, hi. First the cameras now this?

3rd_Agent: I'm just checking, nothing more.

Ryoma: Seems suspicious…

Kokichi: Let's just get to reports. Tsumugi and Gonta, you guys are first.

Maki: Wait, you guys split up again?

Kaito: Didn't we split up too?

Maki: Nevermind.

Tsumugi: Wait so what are the groups now?

Maki: Kaito refused to split up so he stayed with me. Angie and Tenko are on their own.

Tsumugi: I'm with Gonta, and Kokichi and Ryoma stuck with each other.

Tenko: We really need to tell each other things like this.

Tsumugi: I guess I'll say our progress for Gonta. He's tired. After Bumpin' 8-Ball, me and Gonta spent the whole time trying to go through the Move It Move It Station.

Maki: Explain why?

Tsumugi: You have to dodge ink for 30 seconds. May not seem like it, but it's super hard. After that we managed to get to the Stamped-Up Station. Just taking a break here.

Kokichi: Well, my group didn't have that kind of trouble. Shrinky Ink Station was a piece of cake, and actually, me and Ryoma split up after Radical Rails. But for the longest time now, I can't get past the Girl Power Station.

Ryoma: I just made it all the way to the Slap Bracelet Station.

Maki: After the Wassup 8-Ball Station, Tenko went up, Angie went down, and me and Kaito went straight ahead. We're at Gnarly Rails Station.

3rd_Agent: What's up with the names?

Kokichi: Stupid telephone made 'em.

3rd_Agent: Telephone?

Kokichi: Explaining later. Tenko, tell us where you're at now.

Tenko: Brute Rollup Station.

Angie: I got to the All Eyez Station.

Maki: I'm planning on going to the Ink 'n' Slide Station, then snatching that Thang.

Kaito: I'l come with you!

Maki: Of course you will. I'm stuck with you.

Kokichi: I'm planning to make it past the Cool Your Jets Station and get the Thang there.

Ryoma: Can we *not* call them Thangs?

Kokichi: Then what do you propose?

Ryoma: Things.

Tenko: That'll get confusing easily.

Tsumugi: Gonta and I will make it past Matchmaker Station then get the Thing there.

Angie: Atua tells me there's a Thing just above the Righteous Rails Station, which I am going to right now!

Tsumugi: Seems Angie will get the first Tha- I mean, Thing.

Kokichi: Well, let's all check in when we have the Thangs. Later, taters!

Tsumugi: Bye!

Tsumugi and 2 others have left the chatroom.

Angie: Byeonara!

Angie and 3 others have left the chatroom.

Kokichi: ….

3rd_Agent: Stay safe.

3rd_Agent has left the chatroom.

Kokichi has left the chatroom.


	7. Chapter ERROR

It had been a few hours since the octolings last contacted each other, until they were all called to the main station by Pearl and Marina. Everyone had brought the "Thangs" they collected, and brought them together.

"Long time, no see," Kokichi greeted Maki, who looked like she was done with everything. The telephone in front of them praised them for gathering all four "Thangs" and proceeded to ask them if they wanted to go to the surface. They all agreed more than once. Once the telephone heard enough answers, it spoke again.

"Congratulations, numbers 10,001 to 10,008! The door to the promised land will now open!"

[RESURFACING. RESURFACING COMPLETE.]

"Congratulations, numbers 10,001 to 10,008! The door to the promised land will now open!"

Agent 3 watched the whole thing from Mount Nantai. He had set up camp there in case something happened, but this soon?! This looked too sketchy, so he tried to find a way inside immediately. _I'm not going to make it..._ He thought.

[RETURNING TO THE UNDERGROUND.]

The telephone successfully put the "Thangs" together into a contraption that it promised was the door to the promised land. "Please, step right inside! Here we go! Don't be shy!" It said with unfaltering enthusiasm.

The octolings piled into the contraption, everyone except Kokichi, Ryoma, and Maki being perfectly clueless.

"W-Wait a second! Is it just me, or... Uh... Does that kinda look exactly like a blender?!" Marina pieced together frantically.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH HOLD UP! This just got seriously sketchy!" Pearl shouted just as the blender's entrance closed, leaving the octolings trapped inside.

"INGREDIENT ACQUISITION COMPLETE... REFORMATTING MATTER..." The telephone said.

"Marina! They're gonna get smoothied! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!

"I'm... trying... None of my hacks are working… I can't get in!" Marina was very distressed by the situation at hand.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Kokichi yelled. Nothing helped. He couldn't break the glass. This was it.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kaito screamed.

"I never though I'd die by a blender," Maki sarcastically remarked.

"Atua! Give us strength!" Angie yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I can't break the glass!" Tenko said, defeated.

"Gonta not want to die like this!"

"If this is my time to die, so be it," Ryoma said.

Tsumugi had her hands over her mouth, clearly too scared to even speak.

"I'm going to activate the distress signal on the agents' CQ-80s. Cross your fingers!" Marina said through their headsets.

A shattering sound. "AGENT 3?!" Everyone said in unison.

Agent 3 broke the blender, smacked the telephone upside the head, and fainted on the spot. As for the telephone booth, it was also out cold.

"BOOYAH! Man, that was way too close…" Pearl said on their headsets while everyone was still very visibly shaken.

"Sweet! The distress signal worked!" Marina cheered.

All 8 octolings looked down at the fainted Agent 3. He was out like a light. Kokichi was the first one to approach him.

"Agent 3?! Is that really you? Where have you been?!" Captain Cuttlefish asked the knocked out agent.

"No way! This is who you've been looking for?!" Marina said surprised.

"Ah, fishsticks! This ain't good. Agent 3 is out cold..." the Captain said, looking down at the agent.

"Hey! What's that?" Kaito asked.

"Oh wow... I think that might be an employee-model CQ-80." Marina said, awestruck.

"Whoa!" Pearl chimed in.

"Gimme a second here. I'll see if I can access it... Jackpot! I think these are blueprints to the entire Kamabo Co.'s test facility! Agents! Captain Cuttlefish! I think we can use these to get you guys outta here!" Marina said enthusiastically.

"Think we can use this to navigate?" Tsumugi asked.

"Maybe," Maki said.

"For starters, it looks like you'll want to head up through that hole Agent 3 made," Marina suggested.

"Good idea. We'll all be sure to protect ourselves." Ryoma said.

"But what about Agent 3? Will he be okay here by himself?" Maki asked.

"Gonta will stay to protect Agent from danger!" Gonta said.

"I'll stay too!" Angie said cheerfully.

The group, save for Gonta and Angie, all superjumped out of the hole and headed for the Coccyx phase. "We… we don't have weapons," Tsumugi said. Silence.

"HOW COULD WE HAVE FORGOTTEN WEAPONS?" The group said in surprise.

"What are we going to do now?" Kokichi asked.

"Agents! You must advance without the enemies noticing you!"

"We'll split up," Maki said. "I'll take Kaito and Ryoma."

"So you're taking the guys?" Tsumugi said. "Alright, then."

"Good luck!" Kaito waved.

"Soo… what next?" Kokichi said.

"Let's try and make ourselves invisible to the enemies," Tsumugi said.

Slowly and carefully, they made sure the enemies didn't see them. Eventually, they reached the launchpad, but there was no sign of the group. "I suppose they went ahead?" Tenko assumed.

"It won't hurt to go," Kokichi said. They got on the launchpad and landed on the Villi Phase.

"Seems like they went ahead," Tsumugi said. "Time to sneak by." They saw someone running swiftly in their direction. Was it one of them? Indeed it was. It was Maki. Behind her, Ryoma and Kaito tried to keep up.

"Alright, we have the key. Try to keep up, slowpokes." Maki said, dashing to the vault nearby. The vault opened to be a switch, which opened a gate. The groups hopped down together.

"Go wherever the inkrails take you!" Marina said. The group all jumped onto the inkrails and dodged numerous octomissiles by jumping from the lines. "After jumping, don't forget to turn back into an octopus again!" Marina warned. One second later, Kokichi fell from the inkrails.

"EIIIIIIIIGHT!" Pearl shouted.

"I'm back," Kokichi said, appearing back at the spawn point. "Wait for me, guys."

They continued zipping through the inkrails and finally landed on a platform where a single octarian was waiting for them. Behind the octarian were three boxes that they couldn't break due to having nothing to ink them with.

"Bleh! A dead end! Isn't there anything you can do?" Pearl asked.

"Maybe try tricking it into breaking those boxes for you?" Marina suggested.

The agents led the ink missiles toward the boxes and walked through the now clear path.

"Woo! Let's GOOO!" Marina shouted through their headsets.

Stepping on a switch, they walked through the gate ahead, finding some canned bombs.

"Finally, something to ink with!" Maki said.

The agents broke the crates and hopped onto the launchpad. On the way back, Kokichi wondered if they were going to get their hands on some weapons soon.

"Blah...blah blah..." A noise came from the headset.

"Telephone? ...No response." Captain Cuttlefish said.

Across from the group, there was a switch that needed to be activated. They all threw their bombs on it (it's already activated geez so many at once) and it opened another gate.

"Niiice. I guess just keep pressing on," Marina said.

They activated the fan, which moved the platform.

"That enemy is pretty fresh. What's it called?" Pearl asked Marina.

"That's an Octohurler! Watch out for the Rolonium!" Marina said as some rolonium came their way. Quickly thinking, Maki threw her bomb at the rolonium, which fired it back toward the Octohurler, which splatted it.

"Baloney...yum?" Pearl said, completely confused.

The group made their way onto another propeller-powered platform, where Maki quickly inked the other propeller in front of them before inking the propeller they were on. Using this technique, they quickly jumped on the launchpad.

"Some canned weapons! Man, it would be nice to get your hands on those..." Marina said.

"Agents! Watch out for the baloney-yum!" Pearl said.

"Baloney...yum? I think you mean Rolonium." Marina corrected her.

The group jumped onto the propeller once more, constantly bombarding the propeller with bombs. They quickly jumped off and headed for the canned weapons.

"Yes! Some octoshots!" Marina said excitedly.

"Get inking, agents!" Pearl said.

At this point in time, Kokichi realized how quiet the group had been. Was this how quiet they were when concentrating on the task at hand?

They all simultaneously inked the wall, clearly grateful to have a weapon again. They climbed the wall and boarded the launchpad. Sneaking around the Octostamp, they inked the wall again and climbed, only to find another stage behind a gate.

"Again?" Tenko said, tired of jumping everywhere.

"Well, if we want to escape, we still got a-"

"Yes, a ways to go, yep," Kokichi interrupted Ryoma. Ryoma kept saying that phrase over and over again, so it's become quite predictable. Ryoma just sat there, stunned. The group activated the inkrails and splatted the Octosniper quickly, just to get it over with.

"Whoop whoop! Launchpad!" Pearl said.

"I think we need to find an energy source," Marina pondered. "Next, find an energy core! Up and onward!"

The agents all tried to hit the switch on the gate at the same time, which led to mass confusion. The gate lowered, revealing a world of floating platforms and water. Lots and lots of water.

"This doesn't look good…" Pearl said.

"Maybe if we took the long way around?" Marina asked.

"There's a launchpad over there," Pearl said.

The group continued to follow the strenuous process of platform, ink wall, repeat, until they made their way toward the launchpad indicated for the next phase.

"A break would be well deserved just about now," Kaito said. Everyone agreed with him.


	8. Chapter SLANGNOTFOUND

"Marina! What's an energy core?" Pearl asked. The group were at another phase after taking a short break.

"It's like…a battery that powers the elevator to the surface!"

The agents hit the switch on the gate again, only to find a laser system.

"Whoa, this security system does not look very friendly…" Pearl said.

The first one was fairly easy. All they had to do was just swim under it. The second one was easy too. They only had to jump over it. As for the third one, they had to control how high they jumped.

"Blah…blah blah… Y…yo…" The telephone tried to say something.

"Hm? Whatwhatwhat?" the Captain asked the phone.

"Is something wrong, captain?" Angie asked over the headsets. "Because I heard the phone."

"Yeah. What's up, Cap? Is Agent 3 awake?" Pearl asked.

"Nope…" the captain sighed.

Ahead of the agents were moving lasers. It was fairly easy to dodge all of them, so they got away without any splatters of enemy ink.

"Nice ones, agents!" Marina cheered.

They swam through the grates and waited.

"No security system here?" Pearl asked as the gate opened automatically.

"Moving lasers!" Marina yelped as the lasers made their way towards the agents. They quickly dodged them and activated the switch on the next gate.

"Jump through one of the gaps!" Pearl said as a window-shaped laser system came their way.

Maki noticed that the walls got taller in the section they were in. "Ink the walls, just in case," she said.

Following her directions everyone covered the right wall in ink and inked the switch on the gate. It opened to reveal lasers tightly packed together where no squid could leap over. The only thing they could do was swim up the wall.

"Nice, nice. Keep it up, and that energy core should be yours in no time!" Marina complimented them.

Climbing up the wall, they inked yet another switch on a gate. _How many more switches are we going to have to ink?_ Kokichi thought.

When the gate lowered, it revealed a whole security system guarding the exit.

"What the…" Pearl said, stunned. Everyone groaned at the sight of it.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Marina said, almost sounding defeated.

The group split up in two – One group headed toward the left, one toward the right. The ones on the left stepped on a switch, causing a gate to open on the other side of the lasers. The ones on the right jumped in, while the ones on the left had to make their way there.

"Blah blah… Y…you…" The telephone started.

"YOU! You measly scrap of seafood! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The phone screeched.

"Whaaaa?! Telephone! What are you doing to Agent 3?!" the Captain shouted, panicked.

"Numbers 10,001 to 10,008, why are you associating with these superfluous nobodies?" the phone questioned the group.

"Stop! Stop it now, phone!" Angie sounded.

"Gonta no can let you hurt Agent 3!"

"GYAAAAHHHH!"

"…Cap! What happened? Answer!" Pearl panicked.

"Hello? Can Angie or Gonta hear me?" Tsumugi asked. Silence.

"We better get to the surface before worrying," Maki said, getting onto the launchpad. Everyone did the same.

After landing, the whole group looked at their surroundings. This place was huge!

"I'm getting a strong energy core signal from here! We must be close!" Marina squealed.

Everyone got onto the equipper they saw and equipped the inkjet.

"Alright, everyone. Let's split up to get those data points. That will be faster," Tsumugi said.

"Good idea. Everyone knows how to defend themselves, right?" Maki said, looking at Kaito for a second.

"Yep!" Everyone said unison.

"See you guys later!" Tsumugi called.

Now that Kokichi was alone, he decided to go for the easiest data point he saw. He grabbed the data point, which opened the inside of the capsule. For a moment, he thought he heard a distant yell for help. He decided to peak out, but there was nothing there but his other four octoling friends. _Alright, everything's good,_ Kokichi thought. Now that the capsule was open, he splatted some octarians and grabbed the next data point.

"Help! I-" A muffled yell came from somewhere. Again, he saw nothing but Maki, Tenko, and Ryoma. Kokichi kept going towards data points and collecting them, and didn't hear another yell until…

"What the-!" It was just Maki and Ryoma left there. Kokichi just shrugged it off, thinking the others were done already. He was wrong.

The next moment he knew, Maki came to him as fast as she could and said, "Run!"

"Why should I?" Kokichi said. "You seem awfully desperate. What's up with you?"

"Just run!" Maki hurled him into a far wall.

"O-okay… that was… unnecessary…" He lost consciousness.

[TIMESKIP]

"Agent 8! Agent 8, do you read me?!" Marina yelled over the headset.

"Uuooh… Yep, I read you loud and clear…" Kokichi said in pain.

"We have to keep going. Release the lock and try to find your friends!"

"Alright…" Kokichi said, suddenly remembering what happened. "I've got to hurry!"

Once he got on the launchpad, he remembered something Marina had said:

"They're climbing higher than Agent 8!"

 _They must be at the surface by now_ , he thought. He proceeded to plug the energy core into the "outlet," causing all power to go to the elevator. He got onto the next launchpad and jumped to the Spinal Phase.

The Spinal Phase. Finally, the exit to the surface. All of his friends' signals led to here. He boarded the elevator and waited.

"Should we use the heli?"

"You think we need it?"

"I mean, we never get to use it."

"Good point."

"Thanks!"

The elevator stopped.

"What? What's going on?"

"I see Agent 3!" Pearl yelled through the intercom. _Ow, my ears._

"Huh? What's that sludge on the side of their head?"

Agent 3 turned around. His eyes were menacing and cold. It was almost like the battle they had fought before.

Agent 3 spotted him and backflipped off her platform and onto a nearby UFO. Beneath that UFO, his friends were hanging by ropes. "Kokichi, help! He's gone rogue!" Tsumugi yelled.

Agent 3 opened fire. Was this really the Agent 3 Kokichi kept contacting? Agent 3 superjumped to Kokichi and unleashed a splatdown, with Kokichi just dodging in time. Agent 3 had seemed to have turned off his limiter, and unleashed a bomb rush. Kokichi shot Agent 3 just enough to break his armor, Agent 3 retreated to his UFO to regenerate, then came back with his baller. Kokichi found it extremely hard to concentrate when he knew that this was the Agent 3 that defeated him so long ago. But his friends' lives were at stake…

The primordial ooze that was on his eye. That was most likely what was causing this madness. He opened fire on the primordial ooze, breaking Agent 3's armor another time. He retreated again, only to launch a Sting Ray. Kokichi fired bombs at the top of the UFO to defeat him. Once it seemed like Agent 3 was out, He came back again. He came back with all his strength, and Kokichi did his best to shoot the primordial ooze off of his eye.

Everything happened in slow-motion. The sludge flung itself from Agent 3's eye and Agent 3 fell to the floor, weapon falling somewhere near him. A bright flash of light.

Once Kokichi came to, the light was gone. Agent 3 was on the floor. His friends were knocked out underneath the UFO. He untied them and shook them awake, one by one.

"Kokichi… What the heck…." Maki said. "YOU were the one to save us?"

"Would you rather be tied to that UFO right now?" Tenko asked.

"I, for one, am happy to be free of that thing," Kaito said.

"Gonta agree!"

"I agree too," Tsumugi said. "Thank you, Kokichi."

"Praise be Atua! Atua gave Kokichi strength!" Angie shouted excitedly.

"We still have a ways to go before the surface," Ryoma said.

This was it. The fight was over. They were finally able to go to the surface. But, for some reason, Kokichi had a very bad feeling about this. He picked up Agent 3's body and climbed the ladder with the others. Up above, there was natural light. Actual light. A beautiful sky, and numerous… helicopters? _They really did go through with it,_ he thought.

"We've got you!" Pearl shouted excitedly.

They all superjumped to their helicopter, with Kokichi being slowed down by Agent 3's body. They made their way to Inkopolis, ready to start anew and try and fit in at last.

"Phew...we can breathe easy now," Marina said.

Spotting Captain Cuttlefish, Pearl started rapping. "WE FLY HIGH, TOUCH THE SKY!"

The captain continued the rap. "FIGHT HARD UNTIL THE DAY WE FRY!"

"NO LIE WE DON'T QUIT, DON'T YOU EVER FORGET!"

"Here we go again..." Marina said.

"WE STAY FRESH, NEVER FROZEN!" The captain began again.

"REIGN SUPREME LIKE THE ONES CHOSEN!" By this time, everyone was listening to Pearl and Captain Cuttlefish's rapping, and they didn't notice anything weird around them.

Rumbling. Lots of rumbling. Rumbling that can only come from heavy machinery. No one seemed to notice due to all the music around them. He and Marina made eye contact. This was not over yet.


	9. SPLATANRONPA FINALE

Kokichi looked down and saw the platform they emerged from begin to come out of the ocean. "you guys..." Marina sighed. Kokichi and Marina gave quick nods at each other.

"Um... Are the rest of you guys seeing this?" Marina asked them. Everyone looked down, and sure enough, there were horrified gasps.

"That form... But they were said to have been destroyed so long ago. It's..." Captain Cuttlefish began. "HUMAN!"

That was a human? It didn't even look alive to Kokichi and the others. But nevertheless, a statue of a human is still threatening enough. In the right eye of the 'human', the phone stood watching their helicopter.

"Huh? Not that phone again!" Cuttlefish stood aggravated.

"TARTAR IN DA HOUSE!" The phone said. it disabled its contemporary speech mode and went on a little rant.

"I am TARTAR, and AI construct created 12,000 years ago by a brilliant professor. My prime directive is to pass humanity's vast knowledge on to the next worthy lifeform. When your kind became self-aware, I hoped that my long wait was finally over. But as I observed your evolution, I WAS DISGUSTED! You wage war over minor genetic deviations. You obsess over trivial fashion choices. And so I created a new prime directive: destroy this world and start anew! From the best and brightest test subjects, I created a sludge of supreme DNA. A primordial ooze from which the ultimate lifeform will emerge. Today is the day my vision become reality, as I destroy Inkopolis and everyone in it!"

The statue underwent a very freaky transformation. From out of the statue's mouth, several blenders full of ooze connected to a blaster came out.

"Yo... What the heck is that?!" Pearl freaked out.

Marina pulled out her computer and opened it up. "Gimme a sec... I'm analyzing it. I'm picking up a massive amount of energy emanating from that statue."

"Uh, that doesn't sound good," Pearl said. By now, everyone was panicking on what to do and had no idea on how to stop this statue.

"So, yeah... That statue is charging up enough energy to destroy the entire world." By now, everyone was on edge, including Maki.

"HOW DO WE STOP IT?!" said everyone.

"Hmm...let's see..."

After a little bit, Marina faced her computer towards the group.

"The entire statue seems to be absorbing sunlight and converting it into energy. So if we cover the whole thing in ink, we should be able to stop it from charging..."

"You're saying we gotta ink that entire hunk of rock? Seriously?!" Pearl said, horrified.

"Even with all of us, we can't do that!" Maki shouted.

"Well, we can use the hyperbombs I'm working on, but they're still prototypes. They have to be manually detonated, so the agents will have to shoot each one."

"What can I do?" Pearl asked her.

"Once the statue isn't charging anymore, you need to hit it with a full-power battle cry."

"Wait, what?! I haven't done that in forever. I don't even know if I can do it anymore." Pearl worried.

"Well, we only have about three minutes until that thing is ready to fire. So use that time to warm up your vocal chords. We need maximum Pearl!"

"Got it. Blowing out my voice is a small price to pay for saving the world!"

"And...what about me?" Captain Cuttlefish asked.

"You can...uh...be the hype man," Marina said, out of ideas.

"You got it! World about to blow - SQUIDBEAK, LET'S GO!" Captain Cuttlefish said excitedly.

[INITIATING TURF WAR MODE]

Turf War

Defend Inkopolis

from ultimate doom!

"Agents! Use those ride rails to get around! I'll start by dropping five hyperbombs on its chest. After 30 seconds, I'll drop five on its neck. After 60 seconds, I'll drop five on its back. After 90 seconds, I'll drop five on its right arm. After two minutes, I'll drop 10 on its head. You'll have to detonate all these hyperbombs in under three minutes!" Marina instructed.

All eight agents superjumped to the base of the statue. Before the timer began, Tsumugi started dividing the team into groups. "Gonta, Angie, you'll go for the first five bombs. Kokichi and I will take the ones on the neck. Maki and Kaito, you have the back side. Ryoma and Tenko, go for the right arm. When it's time to go to the head, everyone needs to go. There are three inkrails there. Maki, Ryoma and I will be on the bottom one. Kaito, Angie, and Tenko will take the middle one. Kokichi and Gonta have the head."

The agents went to gather in their group's assigned location and waited.

"Hyperbombs inkoming! Dropping five on its chest!" Marina called. Gonta splatted the first two bombs, while Angie headed for the other three. It was inspiring watching them leap from one place to the other to splat the bombs.

"Thirty seconds! Dropping five around its neck!" That triggered the start of Kokichi and Tsumugi's part. Once again, it was pretty even among the two. As they were splatting the bombs, they noticed Gonta and Angie heading up to the head. Once they were done splatting the bombs, they too headed for the head.

"Sixty seconds! Dropping five on its back!" Once again, Maki and Kaito fairly split the bombs and went to the head immediately.

"Ninety seconds! Dropping five on its right arm!" Ryoma and Tenko splatted the bombs quickly and without much effort. They quickly got onto their assigned lines as Marina prepared to launch at the head.

"Two minutes - This is it! Dropping 10 on its head!" Marina said excitedly. There were bombs everywhere. Everyone was feeling the pressure and struggling to do their job. Once they thought they completed it, Pearl pointed out that there was one more bomb that needed to be detonated.

"I've got it!" Kokichi shouted, being the first one to arrive at the bomb. five... four... three... two... one...

"The statue has stopped charging!" Marina said excitedly. With only one second of their time left, Kokichi had managed to reach the last bomb in time.

"I'm just about warmed up..." Pearl said.

Everyone superjumped from the statue and landed on the platform the helicopter was holding on to.

"Energy readings don't indicate a full charge, but it looks like it's going to fire anyway!" Marina said.

"Numbers 10,001 through 10,008... No test subject has worked so hard to spoil my plans... But now you will blend into...the perfect world the professor envisioned. Farewell, 10,001 through 10,008... Farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a city..."

Pearl jumped down from the helicopter onto the platform. "Great work, agents - I got it from here."

"VOCAL CHORDS READY!" With what seemed like all the enthusiasm in the world, she shouted, "AYO, STATUE!"

She managed to pull out a Killer Wail machine even bigger than herself. As the statue launched a blast aimed at them, with all the strength in her voice that she had, she yelled, "Boo-YAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

[MEANWHILE IN INKOPOLIS SQUARE]

Kaede, Kiibo, Miu, Korekiyo, Himiko, Rantaro, and Kirumi were all hanging out in the square at once. All of a sudden, there came a super loud booyah. A booyah so epic, it hadn't ever been released before. Everyone in the square, turf wars, and ranked matches, heck, even the league battles, all joined in the massive booyah, but for reasons they didn't know why.

After everyone booyah'ed at once, all wars and battles were stopped by confusion, and the square was in complete silence. Everyone stared at each other, wondering what happened.

"Where did that booyah come from, anyway?" One of the inklings said. No one knew that that booyah was going to save the world.

[RETURNING TO THE NILS STATUE]

It released a massive Killer Wail at the shot, and as the shots wrestled with each other, the other octolings stood worried. When it seemed like the statue was going to destroy the world, the Killer Wail overpowered it and completely destroyed it.

"Grkk...! G-g-gaahhh! Professor... Our reunion beckons...Krrrhhhssshhh..." The phone had been officially wiped out. Once and for all.

Everyone celebrated the defeat of Commander Tartar. Pearl was celebrating, and when she saw Marina coming, she held her arms out in a hug. Marina tackled her to the ground accidentally because of her overwhelming relief. Captain Cuttlefish was dancing with relief in the background. Agent 3 had woken up and was wondering what the heck happened while he was knocked out. The agents watched with pride in their eyes because they knew that they had saved the world from utter destruction.

...

...

"So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Nothing in particular, really."

"So you escaped without a plan?"

"Not necessarily. I did want to see what Inkopolis was all about."

"Well, we wage war over petty choices like 'Cats vs Dogs' or 'Ketchup vs Mustard', so you'll see a lot of that."

"I could've sworn I had this name before..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe in a different universe, if I potentially existed..."

"Or maybe in the past?"

"Yeah."

"Come to think of it, I've had that feeling too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Wouldn't it be crazy if we were all friends somewhere 12,000 years ago?"

"Yeah, it would be."

"So, want to play Turf War after this?"

"What's Turf War?"

"Oh, you just claim land for your team using ink and try to splat anyone who gets in the way."

"Are you sure octolings are accepted there?"

"Yep. Everyone is welcome."

"Well, I have to figure a few things out first, so maybe later. It was nice meeting you in person for the second time, though."

"It was nice meeting you too. Well, see you later?"

"Yes. I'll see you later."

...

...

"Thank you for reading this. Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate it. I don't know who you are or what you are, but, now that I'm in Inkopolis, I could say...


End file.
